


Revelabit

by Aziexxx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Okay so I wrote this when the show ended, cuz I was mad and needed to cry, i was an angsty teen okay, yes this will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziexxx/pseuds/Aziexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How might the fight at Camlann have changed, had Merlin intervened sooner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelabit

Below him, capes of red and blue swirled about, a cacophony of colour much like the fields of flowers near his home back in Ealdor, only bloodier. Grunts and cries of hysteria lifted up to his ears and Merlin suddenly came back to himself. They were not to know of him.

With a deep breath, he felt his face, his body and attire change - once more taking on the form of Dragoon. Then he searched below him, looking for that one head of gold that made his stomach churn, had made his heart swell and burn in so many ways over the last ten years.

When he found him, Merlin was not surprised to see him facing off against four Saxons, tiny face a mask of anger and vicious, beautiful determination. Glancing towards the sky, Merlin brought forth lightning, pointing with his staff towards those who would harm his King.

Once Arthur was safe, Merlin turned towards the rest of the battle field, willing the earth and the sky and all else at his command to bring their enemy down. Aithusa flew past him, angrily blasting Arthur's knights with fire, and Merlin sent her too away, gruff Dragonlord call commanding and unescapable. The dragon gave him a ferocious wail, but left nonetheless.

And then suddenly Merlin knew it was time - the time for destiny and death - though if Merlin had his way, then the balance that was required today would not have Arthur's life.

With a shake of his staff, he found himself at Arthur's side, ignoring the other man's surprised gasp - just as Mordred came forth from the shadows. There would be no time for secrets today, nor for apologies or goodbyes. As far as Arthur would ever know, Merlin had left for his "errand for Gaius" the night before and had simply never returned.

Looking to Mordred now, Merlin felt the same anguish and guilt he had felt upon seeing Morgana's corruption. He had played a part in it all, but there was naught to do about it now.

"Mordred," Merlin's voice carried over to the young knight, deep and tired with wisdom beyond even his current disguise's years. "Leave now and I shall spare you. I shall not allow you to play your part in destiny today. Take heed now or else your fate shall become reality should you take another step."

Mordred's eyes betrayed his shock, even as his face went slack with grief and awe at the sight of Merlin. Though no one without magic would understand or feel it, Merlin knew that Mordred and any other sorcerer near-by could feel his power; his entire life-force swirling about him, free at last from his own insecurity's cage. It churned and whipped the air in his wake, colliding with the elements and taking control of all around it.

"Emrys..." Mordred choked out before he shook his head vehemently, eyes hardening as he stepped forward. "No, I know my destiny, as well as you, and not even you will be able to stop it. Arthur _will_  die at my hand. It is pre-ordained. You would do well to fear fate."

" _You_  would do well to fear me!" Merlin bellowed in turn, marching towards Mordred now. "I am _magic itself_ , do you not realise? It is I who shall decide destiny, I who shall control it! Too long I have been on its leash, but I shall bow to it no longer. I do not wish to hurt you Mordred, but I will. You know I will."

Merlin rested his hands upon the man's - though truly he was a boy - shoulders. Bowing his head, his looked into the watery grey eyes of the Druid, willing him to understand, to stand down.

For a moment it seemed as though he would agree, would leave, but in the split second Merlin was about to turn from him, his eyes grew clouded with a rage unlike any Merlin had seen before. He raised his blade, charging past Merlin at Arthur. And just as swiftly found himself smashed to the side of the cliff-face, broken and bloody before he so much as fell to the rocks below.

Gasping at the sight, at his own magic working without his direct command, Merlin turned back to Arthur, who still stared at Mordred's crumpled body as if it held the answers to all of life's questions.

"Your Highness-" Merlin began, before he was struck in the back with a fierce magical blow. Slumping, though not falling, Merlin turned to face his challenger, unsurprised to see Morgana's sneering face.

"You shall pay for his death, Emrys." She snarled, face contorted with fury and ugly hate. "You shall die at my hand for what you've done, for betraying your kin so horribly all these years. We could have been family, but instead you opened your arms and heart to those who would sooner see you burned at the stake. Who would _kill_  you for what you were born with!"

"You're wrong, Morgana." Merlin said, straightening and leaning on his staff so as not to show the blow had weakened him any. "Arthur is not his father. He will change the wrongs done unto us, if only you would not show him so much hate in the face of his uncertainty about magic. I know this. I know all that would have occurred here today, and so I offer you the same warning I did Mordred before he met his end: leave and I shall not hurt you. I do not want to hurt anyone else."

Morgana's face suddenly grew sly, looking beyond Merlin at Arthur as she seemed to consider his words.

"Not his father, hmm? Is that to say he knows your true identity, _Emrys_?" Morgana sneered, a calculating look upon her face as she glared at him. "Is that to say my dear, loving brother _Arthur_ is so understanding as to forgive your treachery... _Merlin_?"

They both heard the King gasp behind them, but Merlin would not look at his face - could not, if he wanted to finish this once and for all.

Morgana clapped her hands together in glee, dark expression a perfect match to the darkening skyline behind her.

"Oh, so you _don't_ know, then? Of _course_  not. Dear Merlin here may preach so highly of your understanding and _generosity,_ but never did see fit to ever trust you, did he dear brother? He couldn't, for deep down he knows you would kill him where he stood, wouldn't think twice about it, and now he cannot even face you in his fear! The great _Emrys_ , the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth is afraid of _you_. Because you are _just_  like Uthe-"

"Enough!" Merlin bellowed, pointing his staff at her. "Be quiet, Morgana, or so help me I will kill you where _you_  stand. Your chance remains, but know that there will be no more after this. Leave with your life or die today!"

Morgana sneered once more, her beautiful face scrunching in contempt. She turned to face Mordred's battered corpse and the sorrow and sadness Merlin saw in her eyes made him think perhaps she would agree, but just as quickly her eyes hardened, her whole demeanour stiffening in grief. Merlin knew now, quicker than he had realised with Mordred, what she intended.

As she screeched a spell that sent Mordred's blade hurtling towards Arthur, Merlin sprang forward to protect him, sending a counter-curse at the witch that had her crumpling to the ground in a bloodied heap.

It was only once she fell that Merlin realised he too was falling to the ground, was swiftly turning back into his real self.

Mordred's blade, though intended for Arthur, had struck true in another victim.

Laughing at the irony of his fate - the balance destiny demanded would be payed after all - Merlin hissed as he felt the magic from within the blade scorch and seep into his insides. Of all the swords that she could have used... Morgana had plunged a dragon's-breath blade into Merlin. Something even he, as a creature of the Old Religion before all else, could not survive.

He didn't even realise that strong arms held him until they tried to lift him, Arthur's haggard and worried face swimming into view.

"No," he whispered, then willed himself to have enough strength to speak louder. "No, Arthur, don't. I am going to die."

"No you are _not_ , _Mer_ lin," Arthur replied, grasping Merlin tighter in his arms as he stalked towards Gaius' tent, which stood very far in the distance. "Because when you die, it will be at _my_ hand, do you hear me? Don't you dare leave me now, Merlin, that is an _order_! You can't die until we have a very long, very serious conversation about _lying_ to your _King_!"

"No... Arthur, please. Stop, Arthur. Just listen." Merlin begged, arms grasping at Arthur's chain mail weakly. "Please, I haven't much time. Please, Arthur... just hold me."

Merlin's whispered pleas seem to make their way into the King's mind, for he halts, bending his head down to better hear what the other man has to say.

His eyes widen when Merlin places his palm on the other man's cheek, but he makes no sound for Merlin to stop.

"I know you're angry. And that you have many questions - most of which I'm sure Gaius will answer for you. But let me say this, while I still can-"

"You are going to be fine Merlin, I will _make_ you fine-" Arthur interrupted, tears slipping past his eyes despite his best efforts to conceal them.

"No, Arthur, let me _speak_!" Merlin's shaking hand clutched tighter at Arthur's face, causing him to fall to his knees as he held Merlin. "I have magic. Have had it since I drew my first breath and will until I draw my last. There are so many excuses I had told myself why I should not tell you, Arthur, but truly... I simply never wanted to put you in that position."

Arthur snorts at the confession, eyes growing misty as more tears slip down his cheeks, unbidden.

"It is my destiny to protect you, Arthur, and I used my magic for you. Only for you. You were supposed to die today, at Mordred's hand, but I-I _couldn't_  watch you die. Not after everything. Not after- Because I-... Because you are the Once and Future King and if anyone deserves life, and love, and all the wonders I have seen in this world, then it is _you_ , Arthur," Merlin gasped out, clearly not saying all he wished to, anguish and something else Arthur dare not name in his eyes.

Pain radiated suddenly much fiercer near the region of Merlin's heart and he shrieked in agony, empty hand spasming in the air as the King clutched him tighter.

"Arthur, I... You must know that I'd never harm you, never could. Some men are destined to plow fields, others to be great kings, but I was destined to serve _you_ , Arthur. And I wouldn't change a thing about that. All that I am, all that I have ever been has been pledged unto you. Magic is not e-evil, Arthur," Merlin hissed, eyes drooping as he forced himself to stay conscious, to finally tell Arthur the truth. He only had these last few, precious moments.

He decided not to waste them.

"It is a tool just as any sword or shield you possess. I-I pray you might one day forgive me for never telling you, Arthur. I never meant to hurt y- ugh," Merlin spat out a mouthful of blood, limbs slackening.

Staring up into his King's eyes, he stealed himself to give his last confession, the one he had held tighter to his chest than even his secret magic. "Arthur, I... I love you. Have loved you since I first saw how brave and kind and beautiful you truly are. I love you with all that I am and die today happy knowing you are safe. I'm sorry if this - if _I_  - disgust you-"

But before Merlin could utter another word, Arthur - gasping and shaking with some unknown emotion - lowered his head to Merlin's to kiss his lips fiercely, lovingly. His arms cradled Merlin as if he were something precious, something magnificent.

And Merlin finally let go of all the pain.

As Arthur leaned back to look at him once more, bright blue eyes vibrant with love, Merlin smiled weakly and then slackened completely; the wound in his chest overtaking all of his senses.

He thought he might have heard a voice screaming his name somewhere far away, screaming "stay with me!", but as his mind drifted easily into peace and stillness, he heard no more.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I only wrote this to make myself cry. Clearly I am a masochist obsessed with the ending of this show. 
> 
> In my head, there's no way Merlin could've let Arthur die - never mind what the prophecies said - and this is one way I'd like to think it could've gone down...
> 
> BUT for anyone terribly upset, I'm open to writing a sequel some day should enough people like this ;)


End file.
